


dissolve me

by earthbending (hopeheavy)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeheavy/pseuds/earthbending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata says, "You're the last person I want to talk to right now." He doesn't need to clarify, <i>or ever</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dissolve me

You go to his cabin because he was the first to go when it was all over. Go because you're curious.

It takes five short knocks with long breaks in between before he opens up; he's got tired eyes and drawn features -- you think he should really check to see who's there before he swings the door open so easily like that, considering the circumstances. That isn't to say he lets you in, though... As soon as he sees your face (knowing eyes, calm smile) he's shutting it right back. You put your foot in its path to stop it, and Hinata says, "You're the last person I want to talk to right now."

He doesn't need to clarify, _or ever_. 

"I know," you say. He doesn't meet your eyes. You slide your foot away from the door. He'll shut it immediately, you think, and for a moment it looks like that's what he plans on doing -- then he's turning abruptly away, leaving it standing ajar. A breath of relief comes unbidden from your lips and you make your way inside, gently shutting the door behind you. Hinata is perched at the edge of his bed, and you hover nervously in the space between you.

"What do you want, Komaeda?"

You pull your head up and level your soft gaze at him, slide your hands into your pockets. "I just thought I would check on you. You seemed particularly troubled." Not as obvious about it -- he didn't scream or cry or lash out like some of the others. He internalizes things, like you often do; maybe that's why you could recognize his mood so easily.

"Check on me? You're joking, right?"

Tilt your head, take a few steps toward him. "Hm? Joking?"

"You're the _problem_. We were all doing fine, and then you decided to..." He's got his eyes closed now, taking measured breaths. You continue forward and stop right beside him. "And you pretended to be my friend, too, what the hell kind of -"

"That isn't true," You chime in, gingerly place your hand on his shoulder. "I really was hoping to become your friend, Hinata-kun, I still am! Why do you think I'm here?"

He jerks away from your touch, gives a sharp: "Don't." Then he's standing, moving toward you (you take two, three steps back before you stop and allow him to advance) with anger alight in his gaze. "How is that... acting like you want to be someone's friend? Lying, setting up a murder? You honestly expect me to forgive something like that?"

Hinata is very close and the proximity is distracting; your fingers itch to reach out and wind in his shirt and pull him closer. They go halfway, pull from your pockets, but rest at your sides. You're not quite that daring.

Instead you shrug, peer down at him cooly. "Ah, I already tried to explain to all of you in the trial, didn't I? Maybe I just didn't do a very good job putting my thoughts into words... Still, it isn't as though I did any of this for myself - it was solely for all of you!"

There's a long beat of silence where you look at one another - him seething, you smoothing. Then he opens his mouth and you're expecting a "get out," maybe, but then he reaches up and grabs the back of your neck and pulls you down very slightly and then he's _kissing_ you, and it's so far from what you'd anticipated that it takes you a few seconds to respond.

Then your pulse jumps, doubles its tempo, and your hands reach out to twist in the material of Hinata's shirt like you'd been wanting. He is both rough and gentle - you can feel the heat of his anger in each movement of his mouth, when you feel his tongue against your bottom lip; but his hands are cradling your jaw, burying in your hair like you are something precious. You can't remember feeling precious before.

You're wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer just as he begins to draw back -- you lean forward, try to salvage this when he breaks away. Still you catch him one more time, kiss him hard, desperate, want to draw him back in... But he's untangling himself from your arms and stepping back, so you let them drop back to your sides once again. You lick your lips in between heavy breaths, feel warm and cold all over. Wait for him to break the heavy silence, and when he doesn't, you venture hesitantly with: "Hinata..." and he turns away from you.

"I'm... gonna go to bed now." He mutters, running a hand over the back of his head. The lines of his shoulders are tense. "Goodnight, Komaeda."

Give him a nod he doesn't see and head to his door, lean inside it and hum out sweetly, "So long," in a voice that is much more confident and casual and happy than you feel.

You close the door and turn to leave, but not before glancing through the cracked blinds of his window. He's at the edge of the bed again, is holding his head in his hands. So you turn and walk away thinking you aren't friends now - aren't much of anything at all and probably never will be.

Maybe that's for the best, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> wow lame komahina drabble *u* angry kisses i can't even classify this as makeouts im apologies.


End file.
